Revelations
by SSTR87
Summary: The world is not a pretty place. Ninja and wars have gone hand in hand for ages. Now, at the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, a few things are going to change. Secrets long buried and never revealed are slowly allowed to be revealed. Three Way Crossover: Superman, Naruto and DBZ. Minato born as a Kryptonian and raised in the village, while Rock Lee starts to relive buried memories..


Revelations

Minato is the son of a Kryptonian scientist that also discovered the end of their world, yet just like Jor-El, was subdued and his findings hidden from the people.

Tyr-Gon glared with anger at the assembled men and women of the council. "You can't be serious?!" the blonde-haired, green-eyed man barked. His fists trembled with rage. "We have to tell our people what's going on, before it's too late!"

A man with black hair and yellow eyes looked down on the portly scientist as if the genius were wasting his time. "You will hold your tongue, Tyr-Gon! The council has decreed a command. Should we deem it necessary, you will be banished to the Phantom Zone!" The councilman's words echoed heavily in the air, drawing a gasp of fear and respect out the lips of the older scientist.

"Th-that's..." Tyr-Gon found himself at a loss for words, but merely hung his head, before conceding to the council's wishes. "It is as you say, my noble Council," the words finally made their way out the man's throat, tearing and clawing like a ravenous beast.

"Very well. Be away with you, Tyr-Gon, and recall that silence is paramount," came the haunting, taunting voice of a young woman with brilliant blue hair and wide blue eyes.

Tyr-Gon hung his head in shame and made his way away from the chambers of the council. As much as he loved his people, the orders from the council were quite clear. Warn no one of the impending doom of Krypton. His people and everything about their race was expected to die within the next three years. And no one would be the wiser...

***line break*** 

It was late into the night was Tyr-Gon found himself alone, as he lived, within the dark confines of his humble home. One thing to be said of Kryptonians, the people were not fuss about owning some grand accommodation, only that which was necessary.

The sound of knuckles rapping against the scientist's crystalline door drew the portly man's attention. The sound was seemingly urgent and had the elder stumbling along, rushing to get to the door. "Be at ease, I come!" he shouted out across the house.

To the scientist's surprise he was greeted by the councilwoman from before, Alanna Kor-Zeb, if he recalled correctly. The woman was dressed in the current fad, bright colors and excessive layers of clothing, yet her figure, being that of a coke-bottle, refused to be hidden away. A daring smile stretched across her face as she embraced the old man in a warm hug. "Tyr-Gon! I was most surprised at your appearance today! Why didn't you speak to me on the matter earlier?" the woman asked as her friend led her within the domicile.

Tyr-Gon glanced about, looking to and fro, for any nonsense to be taking place. While such a thing was nearly unheard of on Krypton, the elderly man was still slightly suspicious. "Alanna Kor-Zeb," he greeted warmly. "It's been nearly a half century! And look at you, you haven't aged a day!" the old man noted, his eyes lingering over the woman's form for awhile.

Alanna gave a soft giggle and twirled like the young woman she appeared to be. "A scientist by the name of Zor-El invented the process of reverse aging and stabilizing the decay rate of the Kryptonian body," the woman stated warmly. "The House of El seems blessed with the genius brothers this generation."

Tyr-Gon gave a weak smile as he sat himself in a chair, the creaking of the crystalline seat being outmatched by the creaking of bone. "I.. was not aware," he returned before leaning back in his study seat, a small smile dancing across his features.

Alanna Kor-Zeb flushed lightly. "All of these years apart and you sill give me such flutters in the stomach!" her voice was musical, a teasing note to it as she sat across the older man's lap, a soft kiss brushing along the scientist's wizened and winkled face. "The years have been good to you, all things considered my dear friend."

The old man gave a soft laugh, a bit of the youth from his past returning in his eyes and demeanor. "The years have seen me grow fat! HA!" he chortled with mirth before he sat back and wrapped his arms around the woman that appeared young enough to be his granddaughter. "I never thought there would be a day that I should see your sparkling blue eyes again, Alanna Kor-Zeb!" he offered softly.

The woman pressed a palm tot he old man's chest, as she calmly withdrew something that looked vaguely like a syringe but missing the needle tip, hidden within the many folds of her clothing. "As much as I enjoyed this meeting. I cannot stay long as my position requires me to stand on the council at nearly all times. This," she began, handing the man the object, "is the last viable egg I have. I had it extracted twenty years ago to ensure that one day I could have a child. I beg of you to use it and preserve our culture, Tyr-Gon!"

The request caught the old man off guard! Surely she must be jesting! "A-Alanna-" he began to protest, only to feel the woman's soft lips press to his own. A taste of honey with a scent of wildflowers danced through his senses before Alanna Kor-Zeb pulled away.

"Not to worry. I have a ship that can take us three to whatever world you desire us to live on. But, I beg of you, my kind friend. I've longed my whole life to be a mother. I do not wish to end with this world having never fulfilled my deepest wishes," she implored, taking the scientist's lips once more.

If there was any further protest from Tyr-Gon, it melted away in the heat of the passionate embrace. Even after so long apart the woman could distract him away from his thoughts. It wasn't so terrible that the love of his life, and the woman that was selected a perfect mate for himself, had age-regressed to her prime. Every fantasy that Tyr-Gon had ever allowed to dance through his mind returned in that short embrace.

And just a flame burns bright before flickering out, Alanna Kor-Zeb broke the kiss and glided to the door, sending a wicked wink in the direction of her reunited lover and friend. "I expect to see a child growing upon my return, Tyr-Gon!" she teased with a wink a moment before dashing into the night and heading for the council.

Tyr-Gon fumbled for words, struggled for thoughts to untangle themselves and fought to get his old body out of his chair. After a bit of a struggle, all things progressed forward...

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

Tyr-Gon looked down on the planet below. Lush vegetation, simple people that appeared to match the universal-constant of bipeds. The people of this world were an off-shoot of the humans from Earth, given nearly an identical ecosystem and solar orbit, all in the hopes of discovering their ability to alter to new surroundings and situations.

Let it be known that Tyr-Gon, while a brilliant scientist, was not that great at paying attention to other scientists' works, thus the thought of a family of Kryptonians living under a yellow star and trying to remain in secret might have been a bad call. Alanna, herself was oblivious to such things. As a member of the council it had merely her duty to uphold the laws as she saw fit.

Here it was, two years later. Alanna Kor-Zeb had taken her option to retire from the council, having enjoyed her many years in the seat. But now, it was time for the Kryptonian spinster to live a new life on a world that would ensure her child would move forward. She wasn't certain that her son would ever be able to procreate, as such a thing was rare between species. But, a slim chance to further her people was far superior in her mind than the absolute certainty of death several Kryptonian geologists had brought to the council. Each man and woman being sworn to secrecy under pain of death.

She looked down into arms, at the bundle of cloth bearing the House of Gon family crest, a circle with a swirling pattern to the center. Her darling child had come out a beautiful mixture of herself and her husband. He held her gaze with sparkling blue eyes that seemed to reflect his father's intellect and retained his mother's coloring. The mop of golden hair perfectly matched the orbiting star in the system and made the woman smile. It was meant to be that they were here.

Or, so it seemed...

Alanna Kor-Zeb watched in marveled awe as the ship touched down on the surface of the planet. Her husband had arduously sought out a location in which there was little human life around. According to the scanner there was merely five humans in this area, and as human were often known for, they rapidly approached the ship.

The proud Krytonian parents made their way out of the ship with nothing but the clothing they wore and a bit of medicine to counter act any known illness that may affect them on this foreign planet. The moment the three stepped away from the ship, it flashed a brilliant white and vanished from sight, super-heating itself into nothingness, returning to a state of energy.

From this point forward, the Kryptonians were on their own and would gladly be starting life anew as all Kryptonians lived, as simple as possible. Or so they thought.

A flash of light off of a black metallic surface drew the eyes of both Alanna and Tyr-Gon to a handle now plunged into the woman's gut. Both eyes looked wide in astonishment before finding the five humans circled around them. Alanna feebly cradled her burden, hoping to keep her son alive even as her husband charged forward, giving a guttural roar.

Tyr-Gon appeared possessed as he ran forward, anger shining in his eyes. He was known for being an emotional man and it was certainly showing. Sadly, the old man, Kryptonian or not, was nowhere close a match for the ninja surrounding him. Kunai screamed through the air and impaled the man numerous times from varying angles before the blonde-haired man slumped to the ground, dead.

Of the five men still mostly hidden in the shadows a middle-aged man stepped forward, dressed in a black bodysuit and carrying a large black pole with golden tips on either end. He raised a single hand in the air, signaling the attention of his comrades. "Check on the woman and destroy the bodies," he commanded in the native language.

Two of the men nodded and dashed into the clearing as two others vanished into the treeline, intent on identifying any approaching foreign nin.

"Hokage-Sama! There's a baby with the woman and he's still alive!" called out a particular ninja, this one being a tall man with darkly tanned skin, wild black hair and wearing a samurai-styled plate armor. His eyes were wide opened as he plucked the child from the ground, marveling at the crystal-like blue eyes before the baby began to scream and cry.

The short man made his way over to his teammate, eyes narrowing dangerously before he took the child in his own arms. "From here on out, if you find an orphan take it back to the village. You never know when we might get a future Hokage out of it," the leader announced with certainty in his voice. He smiled into the eyes of the baby, and the child returned the gaze with a look of innocence.

Had the man known what his words and decree would mean in the future, he might have taken even more pride in them.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" came a cry off to the side, as the third member set the parents' bodies ablaze. "The bodies are being taken care of, my lord," came the stout voice another tall man, also dressed in samurai-like armor, only his sported a fan on the shoulders and hips.

The Hokage nodded his head and dashed away from the scene, the child tucked in his arms safely...

***Line Break*** 

"He'll need a name and a clan title if he's to be raised a shinobi," came the voice a kindly, beautiful woman. While she was certainly not as old as the middle-aged Hokage, the woman: Biwako, held a grace and a face that was timeless. She appeared only to be in her early-twenties and moved about the room like a teenager, dancing with the infant in her arms.

The Hokage found himself lingering on the beautiful form of his younger wive, marveling at the way that the woman seemed to radiate an energy that his village had long-since forgotten. True, she was but a girl, but the old man had learned long ago that love didn't give regard to one's age.

Sarutobi Hiruzen coughed lightly into his hand before looking at the way wife pouted. "We have a name, even a clan symbol for the boy. He was found with a blanket, bearing this symbol, which looks very similar to the one the Uzushiogakure use," the man offered, holding up a paper with the crest for House Gon on it. "I was thinking Namikaze for his clan name. In reference to the clan symbol, and Minato for his given."

Biwako paused in her dancing to look the child over, getting an intelligent giggle from the toddler. "Oh? You like those names do you, little Minato?" she asked in amusement.

To the astonishment of the old man, the baby cooed as if answering his wife. With a soft smile, Hiruzen made his way over to settle in next to his wife's side, wrapping an arm around her. "You can't keep him. But we can certainly look out for the boy, Bi-chan," he offered serenely, ignoring the pouting frown aimed at himself. "Unless you intend to adopt all the orphans, the Hokage cannot be seen giving favoritism to any one child."

Biwako started to protest before the words really settled into her mind. With her mouth agape and the words still forming, the Jounin nodded her consent. "Fine. But I want to two boys to make up for this one you deny me!" she announced with a clever grin.

Hiruzen stared a his wife agape. You can't be serious..." he moaned. Granted he was only in his early thirties, but starting a family with two boys was just asking for trouble...

 _ **Many Years Later...**_

Minato glared at the massive beast of raging orange energy. His mind was racing a mile a minute. _"Shame this battle couldn't have taken place during the day!"_ the man noted with some minor concern. He seemed to have a great deal more energy and healed faster in the sunlight, but that wasn't to say that Konoha's Yellow Flash was powerless. Far from it! His hands blurred through handseals as he raced down the hillside towards the beast aptly known as the Kyuubi no Kitsuni. Already more than a quarter of his village's forces had been exterminated. He couldn't allow any more to sacrifice themselves!

A faint glow of yellow started to form around the man's body while he flung a handful of three-pointed kunai at the feet of the monster. Two clones burst into live along the sides of the ninja as he continued to flash through handseals. Each clone looked to the original before glancing at the other and nodding. The plan was already known and the two vanished in a flash of yellow light while the first felt a searing heat burning behind his eyes. He'd felt it once before, back when he wiped out nearly half an army, earning his moniker and status as a SS-Rank threat with a flee on sight order.

Just as the Yellow Flash was about to engage the Biju, he was halted in his forward motion by a streaking red ball. The ball fell from the sky, heavy in its descent, aiming nearly at the Kyuubi itself. Something was within the ball with a life force that was barely perceptible. It had a high abundance of energy, yet lacked any Chakra...

"Strange..." the current Hokage noted. Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, watched in dismay as he witnessed the Kyuubi bat it away. Whatever was within the sphere had to have been pulverised! The Fourth Hokage gave a small prayer before returning his gaze on the giant beast laying waste to his home...

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

The space pod harboring an infant was completely destroyed, the child within was alive even as it bashed its head into the ground and a series of sharp rocks savagely cut away the boy's unique genetic trait, a brown furred tail. Finally coming to a halt, the child began to cry, wailing for all of his worth. A ninja that happened to be in the area found the infant, as he had many others in his quest to keep the innocent away from the swinging tails of Kyuubi as the chakra monster made good on the claims of leveling mountains.

"How on earth did you get way out here, little one?" asked the chuunin as he picked up the bruised infant. The cuts and scrapes suggested he took a major impact, but that had to be impossible, right? He was nearly a mile from the village. No one, not even the Hokage himself could have survived such an impact! Shrugging his shoulders, the man darted back towards the village's civilian hideout...

Time progressed forward, as it is wont to do. The attack on the village by the demon fox saw the end of the Yondaime and the reinstating of the Sandaime. The children of the time were now the only ones left as adults in the village, an entire generation lost. Yet, even as it was the next generation was coming along rather well. The son of the Fourth was given a heavy burden to bear alone.

The village continued to stare at the blonde for his first fifteen years as if he were the demon that had attacked the village so long ago. Yet, the blonde child fulfilled a prophesy throughout his fifteenth and sixteenth year of life, in which he fought to the bitter end with not just one but two gods, and a man-ascended into his own version of godhood. Forty-eight hours of combat with the son of the Yondaime at the fore alongside his closest friends and teammates.

Now, with end of the Fourth Shinobi War, and the villages at peace once more, a new story begins. One that reveals the shadowed origins of two very important children...

 _ **Present, Konoha...**_

Rock Lee found himself tossing and turning in his sleep, plagued by dreams of being an infant. Sweat poured along his body and should anyone have been within his cabin would have been privy to witnessing his body swell to nearly twice his form, his pores steaming with excess energy. The bandages that typically wrap about his limbs slowly began to unravel, revealing unblemished skin beneath.

A low growl came from the boy's mouth revealing elongated canines. Lee's face hardened, becoming almost animalistic, Even in his sleep, Lee's right hand came up to grip his protruding brow in discomfort. After a moment the hand lowered, revealing smooth, normal features yet again.

 _Within the boy's dream Lee found himself on his first planet, a world filled two foot tall mouse-like people. Each looked the part of a sentient life form. Seeing the creatures made Lee angry for some unknown reason and the infant lashed out, his mouth widening and sending a solid stream of yellow energy into the first face he could reach._

" _AAAH! It's a monster!" came the startled screams of the previously curious inhabitants. The mouse-like voices screamed in terror as they tried to flee, but it didn't matter one bit to the Saiya-jin infant. The baby managed to float in the air, extending his hands, palms pointing outwards to fire blasts that looked like solid Chakra to Lee._

 _In mere moments a city was left burning, buildings now half standing and mostly rubble was covered in the red glow of a fire. The infant held up a strange device to his head and pressed a button, knowing how to operate the scouter without ever being formally trained. Several blips went off, indicating where the natives were trying to hide. The infant gave a nasty growl before floating in that direction._

Lee sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat glistening off of his skin and his black on black eyes narrowed into the darkness of his room. He held up his hands while panting, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. As he placed his bare palms over his face, the boy noticed a lack of raw nerves firing off.

Pulling his hands away from his face, Lee looked at his hands, healed and his arms slightly thicker than they were the night before. Lee could only frown. His whole life he had only ever held the figure of a martial artist or a swimmer. Yet now, in the gloom of the night's air, Lee could see that he was nearly as bulky as his sensei, Gai.

Something moved, off to the side. It gathered Lee's attention, causing the ninja to dart from the bed and withdraw a kunai, standing at the ready. The movement made Lee twitch, only his twitch felt foreign, as if from a phantom limb. He glanced over his shoulder, to spot a brown-furred tail, poised and at the ready. The boy raised an eyebrow, thoughts returning his vivid dreams.

 _The moon was full and beautiful on this planet as Lee glared up at it. He could feel the change begin and enjoyed the rush of adrenaline. His whole body pulsed at the same time, growing and expanding. His very bones and joints expanding to monumental proportions. He could hear and feel his teeth grind together as a guttural growl escaped his voice. "AAARRGUHGUHGUH!" came the belly-aching roar as his grew to ten stories, arms raised in pure rage._

 _The baby boy opened his mouth and let loose a bolt of red energy that completely destroyed a fortress hidden within a mountain. A sinister grin spread along the great ape's face..._

"But... This can't be! It's impossible! That was just a dream," Lee refuted, gripping his tail gingerly. The new appendage felt raw and sensitive to the touch.

The sounds of shuffling feet interrupted Lee's thoughts. His hearing seemed to be especially sensitive tonight along side his sense of smell. His nose sniffed at the air and the boy found himself leaping to the ceiling and clinging as his door was pressed open. A man stepped into the room, investigating the empty bedsheets.

"Lee-kun?" came the concerned voice of Maito Gai. "Where could my darling student be on a night like this?! Surely his Flames of Youth don't have him training this late at night?!" cried out Gai as tears began flowing from his face.

Lee fell from the ceiling, landing in a small crouch before placing a hand on Gai's shoulder. "Gai-sensei! I'm here!" he crowed as tears began to well up in his own eyes. "YOSH! Let's burn this excess energy as we run through the night!" Lee called out, ready for all intents and purposes to train, pushing his concerns of his dreams to the ack of his mind.

Forgotten was the brown tail that wrapped itself, as if naturally, about the young teen's waist. Gai, ignorant of the new brown belt worn around his student's waist nodded his head. "Lee-kun! As much as I would encourage your training, you must sleep tonight! Tomorrow you have a mission with Naruto, Tenten and Sai!" Gai called out, handing his student a mission scroll.

Lee nodded proudly, a fist clenched tightly around the scroll. "Yes sensei! I'll accomplish this mission in two days, or else I'll run around the entire village on my hands, blindfolded, seven times!"

"Lee!" Gai crowed in joy.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The two embraced in a warm, masculine hug, behind the pair a sunset was playing out and waves were crashing against rock.

With Gai's departure, Lee went back to sleep, once again repeating his dreams, his body pulsing and slowly expanding. If one were to watch the boy, they might just swear that he was surrounded in a white flame...

 **The Next Morning: Gates of Konoha**

"YOSH! Naruto-kun, your Flames of Youth have inspired me to become the greatest shinobi in history!" Lee decreed, his bushy eyebrows wiggling like fuzzy caterpillars as he locked eyes with the blonde hero of the allied nations.

Naruto shivered as he beheld his teammate's eyebrows, more than a little creeped out by the way they were moving. "Fuzzy brows is still too creepy..." the boy moaned, shivering at the thoughts.

Tenten smiled softly at the interaction, glad to finally have her mind taken off of the loss of her first crush, Neji Hyuuga. "Honestly, Lee. You're being too spirited this morning..." she complained with a gentle smile, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Sai gave a smile that a blind man could see was fake as he drew Lee's face, complete with fuzzy eyebrows and black on black eyes. "Oh man, Pedophile, you really have a strange face," the artist complimented. Well, Sai saw it as a compliment.

Poor Lee found himself crushed under a stone with the kanji for 'lolicon' written on it. "P-pedophile? Strange face?" he asked under his burden, his face sweating heavily.

"S-Sai... What did I tell you about your nicknames?" Naruto asked a bit taken aback.

Tenten snickered behind a hand, keeping it hidden from Lee as she patted his shoulder.

Sai turned his fake smile on Naruto as he answered. "You always complain about my nicknames, Dickless," he offered plainly, as if speaking of the weather.

Naruto dashed forward, high-speed and bashed a fist into Lee's head. "Stop calling me that!" he thundered as he huffed and puffed down into the pit Sai now laid, twitching.

Tenten peered over the edge alongside Naruto. "Hey Naruto. I think you may have hit him a bit too hard," she noted as Sai's eyes were whirling in his head. With a cute giggle, Tenten shoved the blonde in the hole with Sai. "Get him up and let's get on our way, Naruto!" she called after the blonde.

"Psst, Tenten," Lee whispered conspiratorially, waving his hand a come here gesture. "What exactly is the mission?" he asked in confusion.

Tenten sighed, her delicate brown eyes closing as her shoulders slumped. "Honestly, Lee... Did you get too excited and forget to read the mission scroll again?" she asked. Lee looked more than a bit nervous as he fidgeted and pressed his index fingers together. "I knew it... Seriously, what would Neji.. say?" she asked in a bit of a funk at the end, losing her steam.

Both teammates of the amazing genius fell into a bit of a slump as Naruto leaped clear from the hole. "Yosh!" Naruto cried out, ignorant of the others' somber mood. "Let's go! Onwards to the Land of Spring!" he crowed, swinging his arm in a follow me gesture.

Sai sighed and shook his head. "Dickless, you're leading in the wrong way... Honestly, you'd think you've never been to the Land of Spring before..." Sai offered as he led the other two in the right direction, leaving Naruto in his pose behind.

"H-Hey! Don't leave without me!" Naruto cried in panic as he raced to follow his teammates in the right direction.

***End of Chapter***

AN: So, this is an idea I have had playing in my head for a _very_ long time! It came to me today on how to write it out. The first arc is gonna be a chapter in length, so expect it to be long as this one was. The same for the chapter to follow. The story will focus more on Lee as he grows into his destiny.

For those of you wondering. Lee and Tenten are a year older than all the other ninjas, thus even with travel time between worlds, I've made it that he successfully wiped out a planet before arriving on this world. And as per the DBZ storyline, a sufficient knock to the head erased his memories. As to why Lee is starting to heal from his old injuries, I'll explain a little down the line. Not right now, tho.

SSTR87

Written 05/25/15


End file.
